


[米英]晚安吻

by winterkarry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkarry/pseuds/winterkarry
Summary: “那你教教我吧，你教教我好吗，宗主国？”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	[米英]晚安吻

国设米英

————  
在阿尔弗雷德的少年时代，的确曾有过这样荒谬的梦境，梦里亚瑟含着他勃起的阴茎，那肿胀的玩意撑得英国人脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，亚瑟小心吞咽着前端溢出的液体，阿尔弗雷德的手指插进他的金发里，腰身用力，在自己兄长的喉咙里抽插……

年轻的合众国不曾深究过何时过去仰慕的兄长变成了自己旖旎梦境里的性幻想对象，他平静地接受了这一切，关于自己对亚瑟的恋慕与占有欲。就他的视角而言，英格兰才是得为这种感情负责的那一个。

幼时的阿尔弗雷德坚信自己是为了亚瑟而诞生的，亚瑟之于他是独一无二的，他也觉得自己对亚瑟也是独一无二的。后一点一度带给小阿尔弗雷德很大的打击，亚瑟在美洲之外的地方有太多的老相识，他们认识的时间比阿尔弗雷德的年龄都大，小小的阿尔弗雷德拽着他的衣角躲在他身后，听着他们用熟稔的语气说着他听不懂的话；亚瑟又把其他的孩子介绍给他，阿尔弗雷德于是更有些危机感，开始学着如何从那些兄弟姐妹那里夺回亚瑟的注意力……

亚瑟·柯克兰从不是一个好的监护人，各种意义上。

“唔阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟稍微有些清醒过来，一睁眼看到的阿尔弗雷德让他有些错愕。

“嘿亚瑟……你醒了吗？头还晕吗？”阿尔弗雷德关切地问道。

亚瑟只觉得自己的脑子可能短路了一段时间，实在不了解现在的情况。“还、还好……发生什么了吗？我好像不太记得……”他后知后觉地发现自己是被阿尔弗雷德横抱着的，后者的两只手分别托着他的腿弯和肩胛骨，“诶诶诶你要不把我放下来？”

“别乱动啊，”阿尔弗雷德无奈地制止了他的挣扎，“你这样我不好上楼梯了。小心掉下来。”

亚瑟慌乱地搂住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子：“这是……你家？怎么回事？我为什么会这样被你抱着啊？”

“你全忘了吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气仿佛被亚瑟欺骗了感情一样，“你和弗朗西斯他们喝酒……”他诡异地沉默了一阵，“他们托我把你带走，你醉得厉害不肯自己走路，我就只能这样抱着你啦，然后没多久你就睡着了。”

“中间我干了什么——算了最好你还是别告诉我了……”亚瑟闭上眼睛，不知道第多少次默念起再也不喝酒了一定要戒酒喝酒误事的人生感悟。他把脸埋进阿尔弗雷德的胸膛想逃避这一切，美国人有力的心跳声给他带来了惊吓，让他反应过来这个动作似乎哪里不太对劲。最后亚瑟别开脸，红晕在他的脸颊上绽开。唯一的庆幸是阿尔弗雷德并没有对他的动作表现出什么反应。

在阿尔弗雷德的指示下他们成功打开了客房的门。亚瑟去洗了个澡，阿尔弗雷德在房间里等他，衣服是阿尔弗雷德找出来的，穿在身上有些大了。亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德催促上了床，躺在被窝里怔怔地看着曾经的弟弟帮自己把被子铺展开来，仔细地掖好被角，确保他整个人都被埋进被子里……

亚瑟注视着阿尔弗雷德沉默地做完这一切，然后转身向门口走去。“帮你把灯关了？”阿尔弗雷德站在门口询问道。  
“你要走了吗？”亚瑟问他。这并不是对阿尔弗雷德问题的回答，他也不知道自己为什么突然这样问。

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下。“呃……还有别的事情吗？”也不知道他思考了什么，突然又走向客房的衣橱，从里面抱出一个超大号的泰迪熊来，“你还真是个不省心的小鬼啊亚瑟，还需要什么，摇篮曲？睡前故事？”

亚瑟被他丢过来的泰迪熊噎了一下：“那是你吧不敢一个人睡觉的小鬼阿尔弗雷德！”他坐起身，把大号泰迪熊靠着床头放好，似乎想说点什么却顿住了，最后他只是对着阿尔弗雷德的方向，看起来很是感慨，“……不过现在有那么一点成熟大人的样子了呢。只有一点点。”他强调说。

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，又走回了床边，在亚瑟疑惑的目光里他伸出右手食指重重地戳了戳亚瑟的额头。“哇亚瑟，你终于喝酒把脑子喝坏了？”这个人惊奇地发问。

“唔痛！”亚瑟双手捂住自己的脑门，对阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿，“我是在夸你诶！”

“你今晚喝醉的时候还不是这么说的呢，”阿尔弗雷德对他展开控诉，细数他酒后的罪行，“长不大的小鬼、行事冲动不过脑子的冒失鬼、盲目的个人英雄主义者……”

亚瑟哽住：“你也说我那时候喝醉了！而且我有哪条说的不对吗？”他双手抱臂，狠狠地瞪向阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德不由失笑。

他们相对着沉默了片刻。阿尔弗雷德再度起身告别：“没别的事情我就走啦。你早点睡，下次别再喝那么多酒了。”

“诶诶诶等一下——”亚瑟拉住他的衣服，“那个，你把脸靠过来啦！”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，迟疑地弯下腰，亚瑟抬起手抱住他的脖子，在他的额头上轻轻落下一个吻，做完这一切后，他闭上眼睛，迅速把自己缩回被子里。“晚安吻。”他说，“好啦，你也快去睡吧。”

亚瑟闭着眼睛等阿尔弗雷德离开，但是过了好一会也没有脚步声响起来，接着他听到两只手按在被子上的声音，亚瑟睁开眼睛，看到阿尔弗雷德的脸在眼前放大，有什么柔软的东西贴上了他的嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德在吻他，天哪。

这只是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，亚瑟却觉得自己几乎不能呼吸了。

“……阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟两手撑着坐起来，大概是动作太快的缘故，那件大一号的衬衣顺着他的肩膀滑了下去，半个肩膀露在外面，他于是伸出一只手想把衣服捞上来。阿尔弗雷德和他对视，那双蓝眼睛里似乎有些他看不懂的东西，叫他心里没来由的一惊。

阿尔弗雷德深深地注视着他。“亚瑟，”他的声音是难得的正经，“小时候我以为我是为了你而诞生的，你教会了我很多东西。”

亚瑟不太明白他为什么突然这么说，他突然有些紧张，于是想开个玩笑缓解一下气氛。他点点自己的嘴唇，“我可没教过你这个吧？”亚瑟笑道。

“那你现在教教我吧，”阿尔弗雷德在床边坐下，向前探身捧起他的脸，亚瑟的呼吸急促了起来，嘴唇微微张开，阿尔弗雷德再次试探着去吻他的嘴，他们的舌头交缠在一起，阿尔弗雷德柔软的舌头滑过亚瑟的上颚，又深入他的软腭，在亚瑟的唇舌间灵活地跳动着，最后他轻轻地退出来，双唇分开发出清亮的“啵”的一声，拉出一条细细的银丝，将他们两个紧密地连在一起，“你教教我好吗，宗主国？”

亚瑟后来觉得这一刻他一定是被什么冲昏了头脑。也许是酒精，也许是回忆，也许就只是……气氛太好。

他们跌跌撞撞地吻在一起。最开始是亚瑟抓住阿尔弗雷德的领带把他的脑袋拽下来延续了刚刚的亲吻，接下来事情便有些失控，他觉得阿尔弗雷德给他找来的上衣袖子太长实在碍事，想把它脱下来吧，一时间烦躁过头又解不开衣服的扣子，领口的几个纽扣解开来之后衣服松垮垮地沿着肩膀滑下去，阿尔弗雷德的吻也落下去，他轻轻啃咬亚瑟的锁骨，然后继续往下，亚瑟背靠着床头，几乎被他吻懵了。

纽扣终于解开，阿尔弗雷德含住了亚瑟右边的乳头吸吮，用嘴唇小幅度地拉扯，用舌头舔舐、轻柔地逗弄。乳头在刺激下充血挺立，亚瑟小声地呜咽，想用自己的左手照顾一下自己被冷落的另一颗乳尖，这只不安分的手很快被阿尔弗雷德当场抓获，但效果是显著的，另一边很快也得到了很好的照料。“你喜欢这样吗？”阿尔弗雷德问他，亚瑟胸前的乳头都被他蹂躏地肿胀不堪，阿尔弗雷德在他的胸前反复吸吮，“你这里会有奶水吗，母国？”

亚瑟胡乱地点头又摇头，阿尔弗雷德的金发贴着他的脸颊，空前的快感似乎接管了他身体的控制权。然后他发现自己下身某个东西不知道什么时候挺立了起来。他被阿尔弗雷德玩弄勃起了。

阿尔弗雷德轻松地扯坏了亚瑟身上穿着的短裤，肿胀的阴茎摆脱了束缚，轻快地跳了出来。阿尔弗雷德捡起领带把亚瑟的两只手绑在了一起，亚瑟试探着挣扎了一下，完完全全兴奋起来的身体敏感至极，仅仅是在床单布料上摩擦就叫他发出了难耐的喘息。阿尔弗雷德突然停下动作让亚瑟的身体迅速陷入空虚之中，他可怜兮兮地眨眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛战栗着，那双漂亮的祖母绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的，也不知是泪水还是汗水。“快一点……”他催促道。

阿尔弗雷德把他的双腿分开，亲吻他大腿根部的纹身，然后阿尔弗雷德的手指摸索着探进了亚瑟身下那个隐秘的入口。被手指插入的感觉并不好受，亚瑟呜咽着，几乎只剩下喘息的力气。他能清晰感觉到阿尔弗雷德的手指在他体内抽插，也许是两根，也许是三根，这实在是种折磨，每当它们有意无意地擦过亚瑟肠道里的某个敏感点，他的喘息和呻吟都被快感撞碎了。

他很快高潮了，阴茎射出液体，然后软下去。只靠被插入，甚至不需要阿尔弗雷德的阴茎真正进入他，只是几根手指就达到了高潮。阿尔弗雷德注视着他高潮后的脸，亚瑟避开他的目光，觉得自己全身的皮肤似乎都微微泛着红。  
他有些懊恼。

亚瑟喘息了好一会。阿尔弗雷德解开了他双手的束缚，亚瑟伸手哆哆嗦嗦地想解开阿尔弗雷德的裤带，对着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎他又迟疑了，那实在是个大家伙。他觉得自己肯定要被这玩意玩坏了的。阿尔弗雷德任由亚瑟把自己推倒在床上，然后亚瑟几乎用尽全身力气跨坐在他的阴茎上面。“阿、阿尔……太大了……”亚瑟没什么力气了，两条腿完全软了，重力的作用使得他被过分地深入了，高潮后的身体敏感得不行，他几乎可以感受到上面的青筋。

阿尔弗雷德这回没怎么欺负他。就着他们连接在一起的姿势，美国人轻松地把英国人抱起，然后重新按倒在床上，悬空的时候亚瑟发出一声惊呼，紧紧地搂住了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，他害怕极了，幻觉自己要被阿尔弗雷德的硬物捅穿。“不行了、我不行了阿尔……”他哭着求饶。

然而他的身体似乎有点别的想法。他又勃起了，在高潮之后没多久。同时亚瑟无意识地用自己的乳尖磨蹭阿尔弗雷德的胸膛。

阿尔弗雷德很快意识到了这一点。“你想要我玩你的乳头吗？”他坏心地问，婴儿蓝的眼睛里满是戏谑，“想要的话你得说出来。”

他维持着在兄长体内抽插的动作，每一下都用力顶到最深的地方，高潮之后那里面又湿又热，热情地吸住他的阴茎，肠壁的每一道褶皱都为阿尔弗雷德的挺进欢欣雀跃。

亚瑟几乎要溺死在情欲的海洋里。亚瑟咬着阿尔弗雷德脖子里挂着的军牌，但这样并不能让他清醒一点。他颤抖着点头，手指抓着床单，在阿尔弗雷德玩弄他的胸口时从喉咙里溢出几句满足的喟叹。

他们同时到达高潮，阿尔弗雷德抽出阴茎，斑白的液体溅在床单上。亚瑟浑身都湿透了，看起来像刚从水里捞出来似的，眼泪无意识地流。阿尔弗雷德担心地呼唤他的名字，亚瑟摇摇头，表示自己没事。他嗓子完全哑了。

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德用力地抱住他，英格兰的骨架比他小上不少，这么抱着他，仿佛阿尔弗雷德可以把他揉进骨血里一般，“再吻我一下好吗？”

亚瑟轻轻吻了他的额头，虔诚而郑重，然后以被阿尔弗雷德抱在怀里的姿势疲惫地睡去。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你读到这里！


End file.
